sweet romance
by ririchiyo53
Summary: Kuroko yang sudah sejak dulu menyukai Akashi terperangkap dalam GYM bersama dengan Akashi saat membersihkan,apa yang akan terjadi?Warning:Yaoi,No Lemon,don't like don't read,rate T just in case One-shot,made because request
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini SD Teiko akan merayakan festival sekolah,,,anak anak pun terlihat semangat dan gembira,tidak terkecuali bagi seorang anak laki laki muda bernama Kuroko tetsuya yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda dan sepasang mata yang berwarna biru yang disertai dengan tatapan kosong dan selalu tanpa emosi,berkat keberadaannya yang sangat tipis,dia dapat menghindar dari kakak kelas nakal yang ingin mengganggunya,tetapi karena itu juga,dia tidak memiliki teman karena tingkat keberadaannya yang kecil..Meskipun terlihat seperti itu,kuroko tetap memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai,namanya adalah Akashi seijuuro,berbeda dengannya,Akashi memiliki rambut runcing berwarna merah,mata besar dengan pupil vertical dan wajah oval,Akashi memiliki kepribadian yang aneh dan menakutkan,meskipun dia dan kuroko sama sama kelas 5 sd,tetapi kakak-kakak kelas takut kepadanya,tetapi mereka memiliki sebuah persamaan,yaitu tidak memiliki teman.

Sekarang,ayo kembali pada cerita utamanya

* * *

"Kuroko,tolong sapu dulu bagian ini!" teriak aomine,satu satunya orang yang mengenali kuroko tetapi tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. "baik,aomine kun" jawab kuroko dengan nada datar,dia pun beranjak pergi untuk menyapu ditempat yang diberitahu aomine tadi,tanpa disadarinya,seorang laki laki bermata heterochromatic sedang menatapinya,setelah selesai membersihkan tempat itu,kuroko mulai membersihkan jendela,tetapi dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk mencapainya. "ughh…,kenapa sih jendelanya tinggi sekali" gerutu kuroko dengan nada agak kesal,dia pun mengambil sebuah kursi dan naik diatasnya untuk membersihkan jendela,tetapi tanpa sengaja,dia terselip dan terjatuh.

BRUUKKK!suara yang agak keras terdengar saat kuroko jatuh,dia sudah menunggu rasa sakit itu datang,tetapi…dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat yang berada di bibirnya,disaat dia membuka matanya,matanya membelalak atas posisi yang dilihatnya,Akashi sedang berada dibawahnya dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bertemu,Kuroko segera mundur dari tubuh Akashi dan pipinya sudah berwarna merah padam."M-M-M-Maaf,Akashi kun,a-aku tidak sengaja."jawab kuroko dengan agak gagap tidak memperdulikan beberapa ejekan dan ledekan dari teman sekelasnya."hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Akashi yang beranjak pergi menyapu ditempat lain,sesaat kemudian,mereka semua kembali mengerjakan tugas masing masing tanpa menyadari bahwa di pipi Akashi,terlihat sedikit warna kemerahan.

Time skip 3 tahun kemudian

"Tetsu,maaf ya,saya harus pulang sekarang karena ibuku tiba tiba jatuh sakit,bolehkah kau membantuku menyapu diGYM pada saat jam istirahat?oh,dan aka n ada Akashi disitu juga untuk membantumu jadi jangan khawatir."ucap Aomine yang sudah menjadi teman akrab Kuroko akhir-akhir ini;Kuroko memang sudah banyak berubah,dia tidak lagi selalu bermuka datar seperti dulu dan mulai bersosialisasi dan sudah mendapatkan beberapa teman baik. "Baiklah,Aomine kun,aku titip salam sama tante ya,semoga dia cepat sembuh." , "Ya Tetsu,akan kusampaikan,sekali lagi terima kasih ya!" teriak Aomine yang sudah berada agak jauh dari Kuroko,Kuroko pun segera mengambil sapu,dan beberapa alat yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan dan pergi menuju GYM,disaat kuroko membuka pintu GYM,Akashi sudah sedang membersihkan disana"halo Akashi kun"ucap kuroko dan segera mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu"halo juga,kuroko"jawab Akashi.

1 jam kemudian

"fiuh,akhirnya selesai juga"ucap kuroko yang agak capek tetapi menjadi senang karena bangga melihat ruang GYM yang sekarang sudah jauh bersih dari yang dulu."Ya,sekarang ayo kita keluar."jawab Akashi,tetapi disaat Kuroko membuka gagang pintunya,pintunya tidak mau terbuka,Kuroko pun mulai panik,"A-A-Akashi kun,sepertinya kita terjebak disini,pintunya sepertinya rusak dan tidak mau terbuka."ucap Kuroko dengan gugup,mata Akashi terlihat membelalak,tetapi hanya untuk sesaat,setelah itu, dia menjadi tenang untuk membaca situasi, "Baiklah,kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menunggu ada orang yang menyadari kita telah hilang dan datang mencari kita." Kuroko pun mengangguk.

tidak lama kemudian,tiba tiba Kuroko berteriak dan secara reflex dia memeluk Akashi"KYAAA,ADA KECOAK!" ,meskipun Kuroko seorang laki laki,tetapi dia takut dengan kecoak dan merasa jijik kepada kecoak,Akashi hanya membelai pelan rambut Kuroko,setelah Kuroko mulai tenang,Kuroko menyadari apa yang dilakukannya barusan"M-M-Maaf Akashi kun,aku agak takut kepada kecoak dan secara reflex A-Aku memeluk kamu"jawab Kuroko dengan agak malu malu."hn"Akashi hanya menjawab dengan singkat,tetapi tanpa kuroko sadari,wajah Akashi mulai memerah,sudah beberapa menit lewat dan belum ada yang menyelamatkan mereka,Akashi mulai mendobrak pintu dengan berbagai barang yang ada disitu,kemudian Kuroko menyadari bahwa ada memar yang terlihat ditangan Akashi karena dia mendobrak pintu dengan keras.

"sudah cukup,Akashi kun,kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri"ucap Kuroko khawatir,"tetapi,bukankah kau ingin keluar?"Tanya Akashi yang menyadari ketidak nyamanan Kuroko."i-iya,tapi jika kau melakukannya terus,kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendir,ayo kita tunggu saja guru yang menyadari kehilangan kita."Akashi berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk"baiklah" jawabnya,dia pun duduk berdampingan dengan Kuroko dipinggir tembok,tidak tahan dengan kecapekannya,kuroko tanpa sadar tertidur dibahunya Akashi,"Bodoh,apa kau begitu takut sama saya?"ucap Akashi pelan sambil mengusap rambutnya kuroko,kemudian dia menurunkan wajahnya hingga wajahnya berada tepat didepan bibir mungil kuroko,tetapi pada saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan,kuroko sedikit bergoyang dan Akashi pun memalingkan wajahnya,disaat yang sama,kuroko terbangun."W-Waaa,maaf Akashi kun,aku tidak sengaja tertidur dibahumu."ucap kuroko dengan wajah yang agak merah."iya,tidak apa apa"jawab Akahi,sesaat kemudian,pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan guru dan beberapa murid dengan muka khawatir dan seorang murid perempuan yang bernama Momoi satsuki segera menghampiri kuroko dan memeluknya"Tetsu kun,kamu tidak apa apa?"Tanya momoi yang sudah agak berair matanya."iya,saya tidak apa apa Momoi san."Momoi pun tersenyum,setelah itu,gurunya menghampiri Akashi dan bertanya"apakah kalian tidak apa apa?","iya,pak,kami tidak apa apa,dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami"jawab Akashi sambil membungkuk dan Kuroko juga mengatakan"Iya,pak,terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami,dan teman teman juga terima kasih."ucap kuroko sambil membungkuk."iya,sama sama."jawab gurunya dan teman temannya,keesokan harinya,mulai muncul beberapa gossip mengenai Kuroko dan Akashi,tetapi anehnya,gossip itu hanya bertahan selama satu hari,keesokan harinya sudah tidak terdengar lagi gossip apapun tentang Kuroko dan Akashi."Untunglah ya,Tetsu,gossip itu sudah berakhir."ucap Aomine yang sedang berjalan menuju kekantin bersama Kuroko pada saat istirahat kedua,"iya,Aomine kun."jawab saat Kuroko melewati Jendela,dia melihat Akashi sedang berkelahi dengan beberapa kakak kelas dan dia pun memutuskan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka,karena entah kenapa Akashi selalu menghindari Kuroko sejak peristiwa itu(terjebak di GYM).

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menyebarkan gossip macam itu hah!?"Akashi terlihat marah dan meninju salah seorang kakak kelas."Kami kan hanya menyebarkan sedikit gossip saja,apa salahnya!?"teriak kakak kelas yang tidak kalah besar suaranya."Kalian menyakiti perasaannya,Brengsek!"teriak Akashi yang sekali lagi meninju kakak kelas itu,Kuroko sangat terkejut saat melihat itu."J-Jadi,gossip ini berakhir karena Akashi kun?"ucap kuroko yang sangat pelan bagaikan angin,bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi,Akashi pun beranjak ke kelasnya dari atap sekolah(dia baru saja membolos pelajaran terakhir).Semua orang sudah pulang dan dia berharap bahwa kelasnya belum terkunci "Hari ini sial sekali"gerutu Akashi yang agak kesal,pada saat dia membuka pintu kelasnya,dia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat,dipapan tulis berwarna hitam itu,terlihat dengan jelas tulisan"AKU MENCINTAIMU AKASHI SEIJUURO-DARI KUROKO TETSUYA" , "baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Akashi. "kamu tidak perlu membalas perasaanku,tetapi aku ingin kita menjadi teman baik." jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Mana mungkin aku akan puas hanya dengan menjadi teman baikmmu!?" jawab Akashi "sejak dulu,aku berpikir bahwa kamu takut kepadaku jadi aku menyembunyikannya,tetapi,aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa,aku juga mencintaimu,maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"lanjut akashi lembut,Kuroko tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar,matanya sekarang sudah berair karena kebahagiaan."IYA!"jawab Kuroko tanpa keraguan,mereka pun berciuman,sebuah ciuman yang bukan tergerak oleh nafsu,melainkan oleh cinta yang amat dalam

~THE END~

* * *

Terima kasih semuanya,sudah mau membaca fanfic ini sampai habis :3

Dan jika ada yang mau request sebuah cerita kepada saya,silahkan yaaa ;)

Sampai jumpa difanfic berikutnya XD


	2. Author's note

Hai semuanya,terima kasih ya,buat yang udah nyemangatin dan berbagi saran yang berharga kepada author,Heart sampai nangis terharu nih

Nah,back to the point,karena berbagai saran dan kritikan dari para pembaca,Heart sudah memperbarui cerita sweet romance,maaf ya,kalau masih banyak yang TYPO,Heart orangnya kurang teliti sih…

Oh iya,sebenarnya Heart memutuskan untuk membuat sequel dari sweet romance,jika tanggapan dari pembaca baik XD

Sekian yang ingin saya bicarakan,Terima kasih,yaaa…buat yang mendukung heart selama ini

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita sweet romance ini X3

Janee~


	3. Another author's note

Another author's note

Anoo,maaf ya,banyak author notenya,tapi heart pengen Tanya sesuatu dengan para pembaca…

Kan heart baru pertama kali bikin fanfic,,jadi begini...

Sebenarnya,heart udah lagi dipertengahan bikin sequelnya sweet romance,tetapi takutnya reader akan kurang nyaman nantinya karena ada kemungkinan heart akan memasukkan adegan **Lemon**,jadi tolong diberikan saran,apakah heart harus memasukkan **LEMON** atau tidak…

Mohon bantuannya


End file.
